


Trust Issues

by Orange_Lions



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/pseuds/Orange_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield in his mind has a imaginary competition with the toy maker when it comes to the Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

 

Ten days after leaving the Shire

  
\---------------

  
“I don’t trust him, nor do I like him.”

  
After another round of long silent stares that the dwarf king gave to their new companion. Thorin decided that he did not enjoy Bilbo Baggins or want to share his company. Usually, Thorin was a patient dwarf, considering how he raised two little hellions of his own. But somehow Bilbo Baggin’s actions were louder than others. The king would scoff his complaining about the weather (even though Dori had complained more), or that he was wishing for some salt in his stew (not that Bombur wasn’t complaining about a lack of spices). Thorin would find himself zeroed in on the little Hobbit’s behavior.

“Uncle, you’re honestly giving me a headache,” Fili sighed pulling a hand over his face. Thorin had pulled him away from the camp for the thirty second time to talk about his suspicions of Bilbo. Thorin felt that Kili couldn’t be trusted to tattle to the Halfling, since he grown attached to Master Baggins.  
“He is not to be trusted. I’ve been watching him closely for the last couple of days,” said Thorin, glancing over to the camp. He had told Dwalin, who rarely rolled his eyes at his friend, that Bilbo could probably hear him with his cursed elf-like ears.  
“Has he done anything odd, unusual, strange or even out of the ordinary that is highly unexpected from Mister Baggins?” Fili asked with an air of sarcasm that his uncle did not pick up on.

“During the day I noticed something very peculiar about our burglar,” said Thorin lowering his voice even more.

“Oh Uncle do tell, was it that Mister Bilbo used a different scarf to tie around his neck on the wrong day? Or is that he used carrots cut into slivers than chunks?” Recalling how his uncle rushed over to tell him the news.

Thorin was about to interrupt when he nephew continued on, “Or that he combed his foot hairs more than what? Four times to the left and three to the right as you told me?” joked the blonde dwarf. Thorin went silent on the last remark.

“You have got to be joking.”  
“When you are king Fili, you will understand that there are many who betray you and have your head,” whispered Thorin.

“Yes because that’s what Bilbo really wants. My bloody head on his mother’s best silver platter. Lovely,” muttered Fili shaking his head.

“Alright, I might be a little…” Fili raised his brow “More than paranoid with the Halfling,” confessed Thorin dismayed at the thought of being wrong to his heir.  
“I can’t put my guard down around him Fili, I know not why I feel so constricted around the hobbit. He is no more a murder than a grocer but I just have a sense about him. That is why I must watch him constantly to see if he going to deceive us all.”  
Fili snorted, he was starting to believe that his uncle even for his young age was going senile. He rather hoped that this wasn’t an inherent trait that ran along men of Durin’s side of the family. But then again Mother was the most sensible in clothing, food, and directions.

“Also what do know of Bofur?” questioned Thorin.

“Eh?” It was rather out of the blue for Thorin to ask about the simple miner and toy tinkerer. There was nothing odd about the dwarf, he was loyal enough to come from his job from the Blue Mountains to join them on their quest. Bofur was a friendly enough companion, he was also the closest to Bilbo. Cracking jokes and making little songs on the way there.

“What about Bofur? He’s a good dwarf.”

“He seems awfully close with our new associate, giving him his handkerchief, ” said Thorin peeved at the mere thought of anyone getting along with someone with elf like ears.

“I hope Bofur comes to his senses soon. I don’t like the Halfling tricking our members into his will,” whispered Thorin narrowing his eyes at the little figure in a red waistcoat.

“ Thorin, he ripped his own shirt on purpose by choice,” sighed Fili.

The young dwarf watches his guardian walk (more like stalk) away.

\-------

“Thorin, you keep starin’ like tha’ you’ll pop both your eyes out,” said Dwalin.

Both of them stood in the clearing of the forest waiting around as Nori, Kili, Bofur and Gloin. The four of them went searching around the forest to find the troll’s hide out. While they were standing, Dori was fussing over the state of Bilbo’s attire.

“Gandalf thinks that the troll incident was the burglar’s wits that kept us alive. When he was the one who got us into trouble the first place,” grumbled Thorin while watching Bilbo, who began taking off his scarf. “He’s been nothing but trouble.”

“He was trying to save the ponies. He’s quite fond of that Myrtle,” Dwalin reminding his friend of Bilbo’s nightly treats to his pony.

“That’s all we need a soft creature loving elf-type to get us into all sorts of trouble,” hissed Thorin, looking as the burglar was now taking off his coat.

“He was in that mess because yer two brilliant heirs fer-got, he was a god damn hobbit not a wizard,” muttered Dwalin. Raising those two lads, he wasn’t exactly surprised that the two of them landed themselves in that mess. He groaned the very moment when the both of them though it would be a good idea to leave their four foot hobbit with some man-eating trolls. Luckily, Dis was in Ere Lundin, or she’d have all of their hides after a good thrashing.

  
Thorin glanced back his friend a little guiltily before whispering something about don’t trust him and then looking back to Bilbo. Sometimes, Dwalin felt like clocking his friend on the head hoping some sense would go into his thick head.

“Thorin, y’know… By Durin’s beard I am not exactly the trusting type outside our kind,” admitted the shaved dwarf. Hell he wasn’t trusting of anyone let alone dwarves. Both Thorin and Dwalin shared the same aspects of playing who don’t we trust and why we should skin them if we had the chance. But glancing at Bilbo, who was fiddling with his buttons on his vest, he could safely say after the troll incident he was a good lad to have on the journey.

“But Mister Baggins isn’t that bad of a fellow, I don’t know what your problem is with him. He isn’t goin’ to slit your throat in the middle of the night?”

“He wouldn’t be cable of that, I would slice him before he does that,” commented Thorin adjusting his collar as Bilbo unhooked his suspenders.

“I don’t know, he’s snuck up a couple of times on me without me knowin’,” stated Dwalin.

“Why was he sneaking up on you?” asked Thorin suspiciously.

“He was trying to look at the ruins on my head. He asked about my other tattoos as well. He asked if anyone else had tattoos in our group,” remembered Dwalin.

“Oh?”

“I know for sure Nori has one, as well as Oin and Gloin. God knows how many that man has gotten for his wife. And I think Bofur has one as well.” Thorin grunted a bit at the last name.

“Where is his exactly? Is it bigger than mine?” snarled Thorin.

“How should I know? It’s a dwarf’s own business where he makes ‘em”

  
“Did you tell the burglar about what they meant? You know he’s an outsider.”

“Of course I didn’…. But I did showed him a couple one he didn’t see before.” Thorin turned sharply towards him shocked.

“That one? I didn’t think he would be so perverse to – “

“Mahal, Thorin I am not showin’ anyone that one… Not for a while anyway. And I don’t think he would I want to,” Dwalin chuckled as Thorin groaned at the lewd implication.

“I didn’t think he would appreciate the sight,” replied Thorin now watching Bilbo shimmy down his trousers. He noted that Bilbo’s shirt was covering his pants. Dori was now making a fuss about needing Bilbo’s shirt while the hobbit was turning a deep red at the implication of being only in his underwear.

“In any case, I will be disciplining Fili and Kili. They aren’t dwarflings anymore and they can’t afford to make mistakes.” Bilbo and Dori were now having a mini-tug of war game at the helm of his shirt. The shirt was opening slowly button by button without popping them off.

“Aye, but they are still lads Thorin,” reminded the tattooed dwarf.

“You always go soft on them.” Dwalin grunted at that comment. He couldn’t help it when he came to those two, considering he had watched them grow himself. But anyone else could just bite his arse if they thought anything else.

“I try but I forget how fast they’ve grown up Dwalin…I raised them for good seventy years.”

Both of them stood in silence.

“Thorin?”

“Hm?”

“You got a bit of drool on the corner of your mouth.”

\----

“….Thorin this is ridiculous.”

“What. Why.”

“I am not going to be spying on Bofur and Bilbo because it really has nothing to do with our quest,” groaned Nori. The troublemaker had been dragged to a private corner after Beorn’s house. Nori was more than willing to help out his soon to be king. But even he had to raise some eyebrows at his request.

“As leader of this company, I will be the one to decide its importance or not” huffed Thorin.

“For the love of – Thorin. Are you asking me because both your nephews, and Dwalin already said no?” confronted the star haired dwarf.

“…. I thought about asking Ori.”

“Ori. My little brother who can’t even lie to Dori’s face about having an extra biscuit… To spy on the two least suspicious people in our company…”

“…Do you think he would do it though?”

“Oh I can’t believe you.”

   Thorin hastily looked away into a corner. Nori couldn’t believe his luck when the leader of their company was using his skills for the sake of some petty jealous that the king had for the toymaker. Honestly, the star haired dwarf highly doubted that the friendly miner was trying to court Bilbo. If Thorin wasn’t trying so hard being a stubborn mule about his own emotions, he could have seen the way the Hobbit looks at him.

“Look mate, just do us all a favor and just start being honest with him,” reasoned Nori. “Everyone in the company with a brain knows it. Hell I think even Bifur knows. The only reason Mister Baggins doesn’t know is that he thinks your ‘affection’ stares are glares for his death.”

“I do not stare at him,” scoffed Thorin, in return Nori gave a snort.

“Yeah you do. It looks like your eyes are going to pop outta their sockets.”

“Besides how can you be so sure Bofur doesn’t want to court Master Baggins as well?” pressed Thorin.

Nori just let out a frustrated sigh and wanted to walk away from his conversation desperately. He was running out of patience and as well options for a response. He did the only thing lowly enough that he would only resort to if he was backed up in a corner.

“Ahhh my knee hurts so badly. My ribs too. I think I have a cold,” lied Nori.

“Master Nori what are –“

“NORI. NORI WHAT’S THE MATTER?! I HEARD YOU SCREAMING.”

Sometimes it was great having Dori for an older brother.

\-------

“If it’s about Bilbo, you have better luck with just telling him,” said Kili cutting off his uncle before he could respond. Both of them sat in silence in the master’s home as they planned for the expedition. Since tomorrow was their day of either facing the dragon, Thorin thought it was wise to confess his feelings to the hobbit. But the chances of that happening by Thorin’s own actions was more likely Thranduil giving up his wine.

“What about Bofur?”

“What about him?” “For the last Thorin he is not courting Master Boggins –“ “Baggins. His name is Baggins Kili. I don’t know why you keep calling him after everyone has corrected you.” Kili ignored that reponse, waving it off with his hand.

“If you’re so god damn worried about Bofur and Bilbo why don’t you just have Bofur in another ship!”

Thorin just then had a better idea.

  
\-------

  
Departing Laketown

 

“You do know were one short? Where’s Bofur?”


End file.
